Apenas mais um chocolate
by Deza-L
Summary: Todo ano eu tento entregar meu chocolate a ele, parece que minha personalidade me impede. Mas juro que neste ano será diferente.


Naruto não me pertence.

Universo alternativo

Capítulo Único

~ # ~

**Apenas mais um chocolate**

Este ano, com certeza, vou entregar meu chocolate ao Naruto. Aproveito a oportunidade e declaro meu amor para ele. Rápido e prático. Se bem que, este ano tem mais garotas que gostam dele. Ele irá ganhar mais chocolates e o meu será apenas mais um. Draga! Não, chega de pessimismo. Não tem como o meu ser apenas mais um, afinal, eu, diferente de todas as garotas, sou amiga dele faz anos. O meu será diferente, né?

Ah! Minha nossa, lá está ele... certo, eu chego rapidinho e entrego o chocolate. Depois eu digo o que sinto. Minha nossa – dinovo -, como ele pode ser tão lindo? Ele acenou para min. Perfeito, entrego o chocolate e me declaro. Está sorrindo... Como é lindo. Eu vou desmaiar, sério. Não, espera, preciso entregar o chocolate antes, depois eu desmaio.

"Olá", foi o que ele conseguiu me falar, logo depois veio um batalhão de garotas gritando pelo nome dele com seus chocolates. Oh vida! Quem mandou ser tão lindo e divertido. Bem, depois disso ele me "carregou". Minha nossa - outra vez, novamente -, além de lindo, divertido, ainda é atlético. Sim, porque para me carregar tem que ser mesmo. Enquanto ele me carregava, pude perceber como sua mão é quentinha.

Minha nossa – tá, vou parar de dizer isso -, eu estou parecendo uma tarada pelo Naruto. Não que ele não seja tudo isso, ele é, acredite. A questão não é eu ser tarada, a questão é que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que não seja relacionada à ele . E também, desde quando somos vizinhos – faz sete anos – sou apaixonada por ele. E mesmo nesse tempo todo eu nunca tive coragem para me declarar. Patético, eu sei, mas como eu disse antes, esse ano eu consigo.

E esse lugar sem ninguém, só nós dois é perfeito. Espera. Eu e Naruto estamos SOZINHOS?. Para e pensa. Respira. Naruto estava fugindo das garotas, precisava de um lugar de paz – certo, compreensível -, mas por que ele me trouxe junto?

"Desculpe por ter carregado você até aqui" ele disse ofegante e sorrindo. Uma palavra: Lindo. "Tudo bem". Calma Hinata, não desmaie ainda. "Aquelas garotas só me atrapalham.." Ele tem razão. "... mas esquece, agora estamos sozinhos...". É isso mesmo, esquece, estamos sozinhos agora... " Hinata! Tudo bem?". Tudo péssimo, eu quase desmaio e caio no chão. Sorte que Naruto é rápido e está acostumado, segurou-me antes que eu caisse. "T-tudo bem". É só isso que eu sei falar? "Hehe, você fica muito fofa assim... Hinata? Hinata?"

"Finalmente você acordou." Disse-me uma voz ao meu lado. Pensa... Naruto, eu , sozinhos, quase desmaio e fofa. Ah, minha nossa – desculpe, tinha que dizer. Levantei num pulo. "Calma Hinata, eu não vou te atacar..." ele se aproximou mais e continuou falando, "... eu só queria ficar sozinho com você, e te dizer que te amo". Processando... 25%... 65%...100%... Naruto me ama. Meu sentimento mais importante é correspondido. Depois disso tudo ficou escuto – dinovo.

Quando eu despertei, as memórias vieram como um raio, quase não acreditei. Meu amor por Naruto é correspondido? "Naruto?" Por que ele está tão longe? "Hehe, parece que eu não posso ficar perto de você sem que desmaie. Por isso estou dando espaço para você". Ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos. Ele estava sério, provavelmente esperando minha resposta. Esperando... Foi o que eu sempre fiz, e dessa vez era ele que esperava. Pensando nisso eu sorri. Mesmo um pouco envergonhada, eu sorri, e mirei bem nos olhos azuis dele. Eu pensei: "Eu também te amo, desde muito tempo". E como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos, logo em seguida ele sorriu.

Naquele dia, finalmente entreguei meu chocolate ao Naruto. E como nos meus sonhos, Naruto e eu nos tornamos namorado e namorada.

~ FIM ~

Fala povo o/

Mais uma oneshot para os leitores de NaruHina de plantão. Bem curtinha, mas até que não está tão ruim /apanha. Desculpem os erros, eles sempre existirão nas minhas fic's u.u, mesmo que eu tente melhorar T.T, mas juro que não é por maldade, sou meio tapada. Sobre a one, a Hina ficou meio pessimista e louco ( xD parece eu), e Naruto sempre perfeito para mim *-* ( eu estava no meio do batalhão \o/ /apanha). Eu pensei nessa fic em fevereiro desse ano, escrevi no dia dos namorados e finalmente hoje passei para o pc =D essa fic tem estória, tá pensando oque? /apanha

Só para variar, que tal um review?


End file.
